Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 2 Laito VS Subaru/Translation
Translated by yumemirusekai on wordpress *** TRACK 1 *** *you’re running* Laito: Wait up~ you were so uninhibited before, bitch-chan~. Ufufu.. Geez.. how long are you going to play cat and mouse with me? You’re such a bad girl. *you open a door* L: Come on now, that’s a dead end over there. What are you going to do now?.. Oya? If you look around closely, isn’t this a torture chamber? Geez, you really are a woman greedy for indecency; since you’re tempting me in such a place. 00:48 L: Hey, what do you want me to do~? Try saying it. Now, hurry up~. Ufufu.. you want to be touched fully by me in this place, don’t you? THAT place… in THIS way.. 01:15 L: Come now, I’ll be affectionate.. Now.. sit over there. Are you getting the idea? Nfu~.. As I thought, Bitch-chan is cute~. *pounding* L: Hm? What? The thing below bitch-chan’s butt is.. eh? If I look at this closely it’s a coffin, huh. Subaru: Noisy..! L: Hmm? Subaru-kun?.. What~ so that’s where you are. You’re as introverted as ever. S: Don’t climb up on a person’s bed! Aa! I’ll kill you! 02:10 L: Sleeping here is Subaru-kun’s fault, isn’t it? Well, we won’t be that noisy so you can continue sleeping quietly there. Although bitch-chan might be loud when she’s in too much pleasure. S: Tch, make those comments after you suck her blood. Disgusting.. Hurry up and leave. I’m in a terrible mood right now! If you don’t want to get hurt– L: I don’t wanna~. S: HAH?! *breaks the coffin* L: Woah! That’s dangerous! Blowing off bitch-chan like that is a bit mean, don’t you think? S: That’s why I told you to hurry up and get out of here if you don’t want to get hurt! Hell.. people are so thoughtless. 03:01 L: It’s true that Subaru-kun was here first, but I would like you not to forget that I’m older than you~. S: Hah, what senior?! You’re just a pervert. *you move a little* And you’re a nuisance! Fuck.. you should have knocked that guy out and ran away! L: Hmm? Geez, Subaru-kun are you lacking calcium? You’re so irritated. Geez, this is why I don’t want to deal with childre– S: WHAT’D YOU SAY?! DO YOU WANT TO GO?! L: Yes yes, you can draw back into your coffin now. I’m in the middle of having fun with bitch-chan. Although, if you want to be here no matter what, I’m fine with you sitting on the side obediently and observing, ufufufu. 03:58 S: Hah? Don’t fuck around with me. L: I’m not messing with you. I’m.. always serious. And between the two, being watched.. might make it exciting. *grabs you* Hey, bitch-chan, don’t you think so? *kisses* 04:33 L: *breathy* Hey.. open your mouth. Eh? Subaru-kun is watching? Hehe, in truth you want to be watched, don’t you? S: Shit.. listen to people WHEN THEY TALK! *smashes* Uh! L: Woah! *annoyed* What is it this time? Oh my… *scolding* Subaru-kun, you broke the wall, didn’t you. S: Damnit.. moreover I collapsed the entrance.. Tch, why the hell is it like this! You being with her in the dungeon.. Fuck! If there’s no one in the room above us then.. 05:27 L: Well, isn’t it fine? Someone from up there will come looking for us. There’s a saying in this country for this… “All things come to those who wait”. S: Hah? Don’t say things I don’t understand. L: I’m saying because we can’t do anything right now we should enjoy this situation. Geez, children.. Isn’t Subaru-kun’s head a bit thick? S: SHUT UP! I rejected the age thing, don’t bring it up again! L: Nfu, it looks like you have no intentions of having fun. What a shame~.. but it’s fine. I’ll just have to enjoy myself alone. *** TRACK 2 *** L: Well now, let’s do that again… eh, bitch-chan~.. what’s wrong? Ahh.. you’re aware of that guy trapped here? Nfufufu, well it can’t be helped in this situation. Besides, I already said it before but you might be turned on. Why? Because bitch-chan is a closet pervert, ahaha.. 00:46 L: Now.. what shall I do today~? There are a lot of things here.. Aha.. *chains rattling* First, how about this? Nfufufu. What do you think this is? Hmm? Chains? Certainly they are chains but… Ahaha, but they’re something before that, right? 01:28 L: A collar. Heh, yes. *whispers* You’re right. *kisses* Right now I’m going to use this on you. I want to tie you up.. I want to see your chained up form *pants* Ahhh~.. I want to show you.. the sights of various tortures. 01:56 L: And you want to be seen by me in those scenes, right? That fear.. is the light on the road of anticipation.. Ahah.. as I thought bitch-chan is cu~te. *chains rattling* 02:19 L: *left ear* Uh oh, don’t move. Come on, look at this properly. This collar has sharp spikes on it. You might hurt yourself and me with these spikes. Nfu… Well, from the start I’ve never particularly disliked that. 02:50 L: *inhales* Covering each other in wounds… the bloodstained bodies.. *panting* rubbing against each other.. while licking each other.. having sex moaning on each other just gets me turned on and then realising inside of you having all that warm semen inside.and outside of you while all your sanity eases away with just a.little push off the bridge(meaning that all he has to do is put inside and thrust and beg for him to stop ).. such an extremely arousing situation, no? 03:08 L: Yes.. that’s why I don’t mind if you struggle. Well now… Haha, oh my, bitch-chan really is perverse. After I told you it was fine to struggle, you’ve become so obedient. With this.. your neck is wrapped.. *pulls chains*. 03:43 L: Mmm~… Hm? Is it painful? Heh, of course it is. I’ve made it just a bit painful. In that case, should I tighten it? *pulls chains* Ahh~… sucking the blood from bitch-chan who is suffocating.. it looks really good. Should I test it, nfu? Come on. 04:17*chains rattling* L: Just like this.. Kukukuku.. How is it? Your face is completely red. Hehe.. Is that the look of wanting more? *gleeful* I understand~.. then, just as you wish. *leather tightening* *chains rattling* 04:43 L: Fufufu.. your tears are spilling. Aa~ah~.. your mouth is so shamefully open too. Is it painful? How nice.. just looking at bitch-chan’s painful reaction it makes me want to hurt you more. Aah~.. that vein your neck is pulsing.. the pressure.. da-dum da-dum.. 05:14 L: If I suck your blood from here, your breath would stop, right? Bitch-chan’s sweet, hurt voice.. is seducing… me. *left ear* *bites and gulps* 05:53 L: Bitch-chan’s thin skin.. has been cut by my sharp fangs… the blood vessel is torn.. *swallows more blood* *gasping* It’s as if… bitch-chan was hiding her hot, syrupy, and indecent blood to herself.. *slurps* 06:25 L: Fulfill… *gulps* me… *swallows more* Ahh… Ahahahaha.. Nnn… *drinks more blood* Oh.. hehe, bitch-chan, your face is ghastly pale. Here you go *loosens the chain* 07:20 L: How is this, nfu? You can breathe a little now, right? *chains rattling* Ahaha.. I wonder if I took it too deep at the very beginning? But if I didn’t do this that person over there might not have been interested~? 7:46 L: How about it, Subaru-kun~? Bitch-chan and this situation.. Come on, bitch-chan, you’re being completely seen; your sluttish face that is. *shifts over to right* Fufufu.. is Subaru-kun getting all flustered? Are you not very good at this? Ufufu.. *slurps* 08:28 L: Here… take a look at this bitch-chan.. and her dazed expression. Ah.. your clothes are in the way, huh. I should tear these things. First of all, this stiff and painful collar. *tears* It isn’t enough like this.. Ahh.. How about I rather tear off your entire blouse? *rips* 09:12 L: That’s such a great expression! What’s wrong? You’re trembling so much. Could it be.. that you want me to drink more? Eheh.. or is it embarrassing to be seen by Subaru-kun? L: Now.. just as you wish.. I’ll make it so that Subaru-kun can see you completely. Come on.. turn your body away.. lean your back on me.. and bring yourself here. *chains rattling* 10:00 L: Here.. yes, like that. More. More. Now, next is… spread your body very wide. Ufufufu… yes.. so that you can be seen… wider.. Ah, that’s so nice, so cute.. unbearably sexy.. 10:36*chains rattling* L: Now.. where shall I drink from next? Last time it was the neck, right? Then this time… how about your back? These shoulder-blades… Hey.. why are these bones like this? It’s as if they were wings. L: Bitch-chan is just like… an angel whose feathers have been plucked. Mmmm… so dirty. Look… your pulse that had finally slowed down has picked up again. Are you aroused? Do you feel it? Ufufufufu… 11:30 L: Ahh~… your back is moving to your breathing.. it’s like it’s calling for me to suck from it and do more to it. *gasping* What, bitch-chan? Do you want me to pierce you? Do you want to be hurt thoroughly by these fangs? L: Come on… say it. Nah… *voice drops* No. *chains rattling* Look… say it more clearly.. Ufufufufufu… biting your lips like that.. are you remembering your humiliation? How nice… You know… I like women who feel themselves falling into disgrace. 12:32 L: Ahahahaha… but.. just a few minutes ago you had such a nice expression as I sucked your blood. Isn’t it a little late now? Ufu~… L: Now.. isn’t it fine.. let go of all the blood in your body and beg me to drink from you. Ahahahaha! *you shift* Hm? I can’t hear you.. use a louder voice. Now… yes yes! 13:21 L: Hmmmm.. then~.. it can’t be helped. I’ll give bitch-chan a special pleasure. Now let go of your tension.. Yes.. *bites and drinks* L: Come on…. more… yes… *drinks more* *gasps* Ahhh~… sweet… the blood in your back is also good just like I thought. Ahh… *bites* 14:22 L: Ahahaha! How is it? Ufufufu… your lips are partly open. What is it? Are you looking for Subaru-kun to save you? Or is it… that you’re begging for more of what I just did? At any rate, bitch-chan is greedy isn’t she? Ufufufu.. L: I was stirred up from that side of you. I wonder why… I’m so attached to your body.. Ah, but even if it takes a turn for the worse don’t mistake this attachment for love. 15:16 L: But then… this might be our.. no, my way of showing love. He talks about how there aren’t any girls out there who aren’t wooed by non-cliched words, including you. L: Now then.. where shall I drink from next? Next is… your side? I apologize ahead of time if you struggle just a little while my fangs sink in, because it’ll probably hurt unreasonably. 16:00 L: Eh? Are you scared? Bitch-chan is really an idiot, aren’t you? Of course I’m doing this for the sake of scaring you.. It’ll hurt a lot. I’ll probably bite to the nerves, ufufufu. L: Holding down bitch-chan while she writhes from pain and sucking her blood.. just imagining it makes me so aroused. Now… let’s go together to a more and more higher pleasure. 16:44 L: Hey, you want me to hurry up and do it, right? You want to be scared. Bitch-chan’s eyes are filled with anticipation. They’re glittering and sparkling. Being looked at by those eyes makes me want to give you more than you expected, ufufu. L: Now… how about here? Move your body just a little.. Ahh… but you still have to be seen by Subaru-kun. Yes yes.. like that. Ahh.. your skin rising in goosebumps. Can you feel it? You can, right? More and more deeply and strongly… let’s make love. 17:41 L: *bites and drinks* Ahhh…. ufufu… As I thought, my fangs touched the bone. Mmm? It hurt? Ufufufu.. Your eyes are wet with tears. How cute~.. maybe I should do it more *bites*. 18:22 L: Ahh… *gasping* Like I thought.. bitch-chan’s blood is the best. Ohh.. Finally your tears are overflowing. You’re that happy? Ufufufu.. I’ll also take all those tears. *licks* L: Bitch-chan’s tears are also a bit different from normal ones. They’re sweet, huh. *** TRACK 3 *** S: Oi, Laito, quit it. L: Oops, Subaru-kun? What’s wrong? Ufufu. S: I told you to quit it. *mumbles* Doing whatever you please, geez. L: Aha, that’s because Subaru-kun didn’t want to join in, no? Even though I said we should have fun together. Who was it who refused? S: SHUT UP! Who would want to play with you!?… Anyway, she was hating it extremely. You did it, knowing that? L: Ahhh.. I don’t think a child like you would understand, but.. bitch-chan may look like she dislikes it, but she’s wanting me deep down inside. S: Oh really? Look, you. *walks closer* Get over here! *takes the chains* Che… doing such an irritating thing.. You have terrible tastes, Laito! 01:04 L: Terrible taste? Ufufufu… In that case, what is Subaru-kun going to do? For future reference I’d like to know what Subaru-kun’s way is, aha. S: Ah? Why me?! L: You don’t want to? The reality is that you have no self-confidence, right? S: No fucking way…. I get it. If you’re going to say it like that, then I have no choice. L: Ufu.. that’s what it seems like.. ufufufu. S: *lowers voice* Prepare yourself. I’ll be doing things to you several times more amazing than this guy. *** TRACK 4 *** *chains rattling* S: Geez.. what’s with these chains. *chains* What’s with those eyes… Ah? You want these chains to be taken off? Hmm.. are you looking for me to save you? If you want it off then.. heh, I know.. try begging once in a while. Come on, you did it for Laito, didn’t you? *voice lowers* “Please do dirty things to me” something like that. 00:48 S: Come on.. hurry up! *chains clank* It was jangling so much before that it irritates me with how noisy it is! This kind of thing.. I’ll do this to it! *punches* Hah! Something like that, hehe. What? Did you honestly think I would save you? S: It’s true that I’m different from that pervert over there and I don’t have an interest in this but.. it isn’t bad once in a while. With this thing on you can’t run away, right? 01:35 S: Dance for me.. because right now, I’m really pissed off. What do you mean why?! Tch… You really are… an IDIOTIC woman. You are mine.. of course that blood is mine but.. *whispers* also this body. I’ll teach that lesson to you. *starts to suck your blood* 02:26 S: Doing this against the crumbled wall hurts? Heh, as if I care. I want to hurt you.. more and more. With these hands I will make you feel the utmost pain… I… This pain is me. Every time you feel pain, you should feel me. I TOLD you not to run away! Ah, fuck it! I’m pissed! 03:06 S: It makes me want to… break everything! *bites you* What’s… *panting* with this anger… I don’t get it at all. *chains jangle* Ah, fuck. It’s because that guy is glancing here that it makes me mad. Tch, it can’t be helped. Just think of that guy as someone with no presence. 03:54 S: Hah? What. That’s why I SAID not to look at him! Don’t be curious, that’s what Laito expects, don’t you understand?! Look at me! *lowers voice* Yes.. more.. closely like this.. with our foreheads pressed together you can’t see anything but me, right? S: *kisses* But you’re reeking of that guy’s annoying scent. *sniffs and nibbles* Ah, shit, I can’t even bite you. It pisses me off. 04:48 S: After this…. I’ll… make you clean. *chains* I know, give me your neck. I’ll take off this annoying collar after I make you clean. Ah, fuck, your blood has hardened and is stuck onto it. First of all.. I’ll need to clean this. *sucks* The taste of hardened blood.. isn’t what I prefer. *more kisses* 05:40 S: Tch, there’s still more. I have to make you more clean. First of all, if I don’t do anything to this blood then the urge to suck blood will be gone. Mm… *sucks* *sighs* My tongue is tingling, shit. Any time now.. I’ll reach the limit of my endurance. 06:19 S: You too, right? You want me to… hurry up and clean you, is what you’re thinking. Heh… Now, gradually your skin has become clean. As you wish.. I’ll suck blood from this place. Prepare yourself. Heh, nice expression. Geez, it’s because of this that I… hate slutty women. *bites and sucks blood* 07:20 S: More deeper… deeper than Laito’s fangs… I’ll pierce you deeply. *bites and gulps* Shit… as I thought your blood is super sweet to the point of me wanting to make it only mine. *panting* But don’t be mistaken! I don’t want you.. I just want your blood. 08:11 S: Now then next is.. your back. *chains rattle* Shit, this place also has a lot of blood coming out. What’s wrong? Are you excited from me whispering quietly from your back? Geez.. you should know yourself the reasons why you like something, right? It’s bad to be in the dark about your feelings. 08:44 S: Tch, the bites here are terrible! He should have done them more decently! Here too.. I’ll clean you. Then.. I’m going. *bites down* Your body is hotter than before. Even without seeing your face, I know you’re feeling it. Tch, Laito is smirking over there. Hey you.. don’t show that guy that look. If you show him it then.. you know what’ll happen, right? 09:48 S: I’ll make it so that your face won’t be seen a second time… Now, next. This is the last bite of that guy, huh. Your side. Now, be quiet and show me it. Yes.. you’ve steadily become all obedient. Tch… geez… the blood here is also dirty. First of all.. this… *lays kisses* Do you want me to lick it more? Your body is trembling. Hehehe… In that case, I’ll do it more. 11:05 S: It’s almost time for me to bite you. Well, have you prepared your heart? Right now I’ll.. drive you even crazier. *sinks his fangs into you* Your blood is coming into me. I’m.. steadily feeling strange. *bites desperately* Ahh.. the feeling of my body is… fading.. but I still want to drink your blood. My lust is overflowing.. that’s bad. 12:15 S: Why is your blood.. causing so much confusion.. in me. Up until now.. I’ve never been so attached to a human woman. You’re just prey, with no value other than your blood! But… when I see you being played with by other men, by Laito, I experience the most rage. 12:56 S: I don’t get it… am I that attached to your blood? Or is it… you? That’s a lie! What’s happened to me to say even this?! S: All right, the finishing touches. The place that’s become clean… this time I’ll engrave my mark on it. With this… you’re mine. Now is.. I know.. your chest. With this you’ll stop showing your great expressions to Laito. 13:52*chains jangle* S: That’s right, look at me. Forever… and ever and ever. Look at me! Yes… now, I’ll put my mark on. That’s right… just like that cling onto me. You’re testing a hopeful road, huh… Hehehe, your eyes are dazed. With this I know it clearly.. the fact that you prefer me over Laito… isn’t that right? 14:50*violent bite* S: More… Give it to me more! Offer your blood to me! *gulping* I got a bit engrossed.. hehe, it was most likely too much for me too. *** TRACK 5 *** L: AhahahaHAHAHAHA! S: !!… Laito! L: Ah, that was the best! THE BEST Subaru-kun! Letting me see such an amazing woman! Ahaha~ today is such a good day! S: Ugh… what are you talking about!? L: Ah~… it’s really unbearable! Subaru-kun’s attachment to bitch-chan, his desire to monopolize, and his warped lust! All of it excites me!! S: As I thought… you’re the ultimate pervert, huh. L: Ehe~.. I’ll be taking those words as a compliment. Your jealousy is really a pleasant thing to me, ahaha. 00:50 S: Ah?! JEALOUSY?! L: Oh? Aren’t you jealous? Extremely? Ufu, the reason Subaru-kun is so annoyed is that.. S: Fuck that! There’s no way it’s that! Don’t make me laugh!! It’s not like I… to this girl… L: Mm, tsk tsk tsk. Subaru-kun isn’t very honest, is he. What I said is the truth. You’re– S: SHUT UP! *breaks something* L: Woah! Geez… when I hit the nail on the head every time I’d like it if you didn’t break the things around us. Look, bitch-chan is also scared, isn’t she? Am I right? *** TRACK 6 *** *Laito walks closer to you* L: Mm? What’s wrong? Is there still a lingering memory from what just happened? Ah.. that won’t do! When I think about you being played with well by other men and having glazed eyes I… I… Ahh! It’s useless.. it makes me want to do this right now! *bites and gulps* 00:40 S: Oi, Laito! Don’t touch her WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! L: *continues kissing* Aha, so it’s the fault of the other person. I’m too used to the treatment from a child like you, ufufufu. S: *growls* Don’t call me a child! L: A child is a child. You will forever be a child who doesn’t understand my disposition. S: Hah, I don’t want to know your disposition! You’re just a pervert. L: Hahaha, you say that when you actually have an interest. Just like bitch-chan, you’re also easy to understand. You know, when it comes to my property, like this bitch-chan over here, it turns me on when other men do THAT and THIS to her along with cruel things. That is the highest… ecstasy. 01:50 L: That’s why, ufu, Subaru-kun is still jealous of me and it’ll be troublesome if bitch-chan isn’t knocked down to that place in hell. Hey, let’s cooperate Subaru-kun. Let’s do more and more cruel things to bitch-chan. I want to torment her… bind her… hurt her.. S: Tch, who would listen to your request! First of all, this person isn’t your property. She’s mine! L: I see, then what if I do this to Subaru-kun and bitch-chan? *bites you and drinks your blood* Ufufu, ahh, it looks like I bit through your earlobe, ufu. 03:02 S: Bastard, STOP IT! L: Oops~! S: What the– argh! L: Ahaha, that hurt, ufu. Sorry, sorry, it looks like I’m lying on Subaru while holding bitch-chan. S: Oi, bastard, get off. L: Eh? Isn’t it fine to stay like this? Above Subaru-kun is bitch-chan and then above her is me, Laito-kun, ufu. S: Oi.. did you hear me?! I’ll kick you! L: Ehe, Subaru-kun won’t do that kind of thing though, right? Above you is the lovely Bitch-hime, ufufu. You know, I gave a little thought as to what will happen after this. Even though I asked you straightly, Subaru-kun didn’t want to join in right? In that case I thought about what I could do to get you to listen to my request. 04:12 S: No matter what happens, I won’t listen to it. I absolutely won’t. L: Aha, I thought you would say that. That’s why I’ve decided to love Bitch-chan like crazy while staying like this. S: Wha-?! L: Fundamentally, I’m a man who doesn’t know love. No, when speaking of love, in the end I’m a man who doesn’t doubt and believes in blood-sucking love… but I’ve been thinking that, in order to make you jealous, it is necessary to do a love that even you could understand rather than my style. 04:55 L: And doing it up to that point, you’ll go mad from jealousy and I’ll tease Bitch-chan, ufufufu. S: Bastard..! L: Woah! I thought that would come! S: Nrgh! L: Here we go! I’ve caught you… Subaru-kun~! S: Uh..! Handcuffs?! What are you planning? It’s painful for me and her! L: “What are you doing”? Didn’t I say it before? Like this the three of us can have a lot of fun. S: Shit! You pervert!! LET ME GO! *** TRACK 7 *** L: Ufufu, now Bitch-chan.. in order to make Subaru-kun jealous let’s play a game of make-believe love for a little while. I’ve found it.. the place to make love to you. Now bitch-chan.. open your mouth.. I’ll be kissing you so that Subaru-kun can feel it from your back, ufu. *kisses* 00:42 L: Ahh… cute. You are really.. like this, so cute that I want to suck you until you’re dry. I love you.. that much. Now.. *kisses you some more* Ahh, it’s hot, inside your mouth. *more kissing* 01:39 L: Ah? Your cheeks are as stained as a rose. You’re charmed by my love, right? Now.. give me your hand, oh right, it’s connected to the handcuff. Then.. I’ll bring my mouth to it. I want to bite and eat this cute finger. *sucks on it* Well then, I’ve decided. I’ll suck blood from this place next… Are you scared? Ufu, it’ll be alright. I’ll do it gently so that it won’t hurt. 02:46 L: Yes.. don’t be afraid. This middle finger looks good. Yes.. just be quiet, right now I will give you the mark of my love. *bites down and sucks* Ahaha, how was it? I suppose the finger hurts, as one would expect huh. Now, let’s make love some more! Next is.. your wrist. *bites and gulps* 04:02 L: As expected, it looks like I’m a bit.. drunk on your blood. But.. let’s keep going because I… love you. Now, open your legs. I’ll be biting your inner thigh. Yes.. as expected of bitch-chan to stop resisting. Ahaha, as I thought your inner thigh is soft.. it’s irresistible *slurps*. Let’s eat~! *bites down* 05:12 L: Next is.. your ankle, huh. *sucks* Aha, this foot and your finger are both delicious *more drinking*. Ehe, ahhh… *left ear whisper* Your blood is throwing me out of order. Aha, blood is starting to flow out from your toes. Ah, what a waste! I’ll block it with my mouth and suck it up. *sucking and moaning* 06:28 L: I feel a bit… dizzy.. as if I were floating in a feeling of fluffiness.. Hey, doesn’t bitch-chan feel it? Ahh.. bitch-chan is so slow in the head. Drool is coming out from your mouth. Are you completely offering up your body and soul to me? It’s that kind of expression. 07:12 L: Not saying anything means an affirmative, huh. Ufu, ahh.. you’re so cute bitch-chan. I love you. I’ll say it however many times you want. I love you… a lot. *kisses* *** TRACK 8 *** S: Tch… FUCK THIS. *snaps chains* L: Woah! *is thrown off* Ow… S: .. doing whatever you want… it’s not only “just” now… L: Aha, that’s amazing! To tear off those handcuffs through the power of jealousy, haha. Ow ow ow… S: I will never forgive you for doing that! Making out in front of me… those ugly holes throughout your whole body.. when I just finally cleaned you all up!… Laito… I won’t forgive this! 01:00 S: Tch… but first I should do something about you who didn’t do anything. Oi, are you listening?! *slaps your face* Oi, don’t be senseless.. LOOK AT ME. L: Uwa.. Subaru-kun is scary~ dragging along a senseless girl by her hair. S: SHUT UP PERVERT!.. Right now as you wish.. I’ll make this girl crumble… everything is working out like you desired, right? L: Ufu, really? I did it! In that case, why don’t I stay here and watch your excellent ideas slowly and carefully? S: Shit.. don’t act so satisfied!.. Oi, you! Don’t stay like that! I’ll find all the places.. Laito bit and.. bite them ALL like crazy. I don’t care what will happen to you now. Laito and you… both made me angry. 02:28 S: Now.. where shall I start… First is your.. shoulder *bites down*. Tch, because of that guy your blood is all sparse! I want to forgive him less and less! This kind of thing won’t satisfy me. Shit! Next is your collarbone. That guy hasn’t touched this place yet. I’ll be the one to hurt you… *bites and sucks* 03:30 S: Now.. where next? Your neck is bitten like crazy… so your mouth then. Oi, look over here. I’ll be sucking from your mouth, so be quiet. Oi… even though you were giving him such great expressions a while ago… what’s with the frightened face? AH?! Look at me properly. 04:05 S: That’s right.. yes… *kisses* That’s right.. that expression.. show it to me more! Don’t show that guy any more from here on. Now.. I’ll be doing more. Next is.. your stomach. It hasn’t been touched yet with his proof.. so I’ll carve mine. Your entire body is already covered in wounds. It would have been better if all these scars… were done by me! 05:02 S: Tch! Makes me sick! Shit… now stay silent! I’m biting your stomach… *bites and sucks* My tongue is.. coiled around.. your blood.. is screaming “Don’t let go”. Even when these things are done… you want more? Heh, you’re really greedy. Hehe.. 05:57 S: But you know.. I don’t dislike that greedy you. *whispers* Although it would be better if you usually.. looked only at me like this.. It was nothing! Now.. lastly, where have I not sucked from? 06:26 S: Ah, your arm? It’s true that I haven’t done your arm yet. That self-report means.. that place was always throbbing, huh. I get it.. I’ll do it. Come on, give me your arm. Yes.. *bites harshly* *** TRACK 9 *** L: Ufufu, this is nice. This is the best, Subaru-kun! You did just as I wished! Ahh.. Right now, I’m standing at the edge of ecstasy! S: Tch, YOU’RE ANNOYING!… More importantly, this girl isn’t reacting anymore. L: Ufu, isn’t it because she lost consciousness from being sucked from like crazy? But, the performance isn’t just this. S: Oi! Don’t come close! L: Heh? Even though this is the place to have fun waking up bitch-chan who lost consciousness? S: Don’t fuck around! Who is a pervert like you?! L: Ufu.. you’re always calling someone a pervert, when it’s surprisingly something that Subaru-kun is.. you’re the one who sucked this girl’s blood to the point of her fainting, ehe. 01:00 L: Hey hey, bitch-chan. Bitch-chan~? S: She’s finally awakened. Oi, it’s not over yet. You can’t sleep! L: Ufufu, Subaru-kun is rough. But I’m aroused by that.. S: SHUT UP! Oi, Laito, if you’re also sucking.. then you absolutely can’t come near me. L: Eh? You’re giving me permission? What’s with this curious turn of events? S: You’re so annoying, bastard! I’m tired of you scrutinizing me like you were doing before! Besides, not only do you suck but you also bite! L: Ahaha, is Subaru-kun coming to understand me a little? He’s growing up~. S: Shut up! Give it a break before I seriously bite you to death! L: Okay okay, then just as Subaru-kun says… I’ll be in charge of the other half of bitch-chan, I guess? Ufufu.. 02:10 S: Shit, this is uncomfortable. But if I grumble about something trivial then no progress will be made. I can’t stop myself any longer. I’ll be the first to have my fill of you. You also want it faster, right? That look.. it’s a look that makes me want to torment you immediately. L: Ufufu, you’re anticipating it, right? As expected of bitch-chan, leading two vampires around by the nose. It’s expected! Now.. this time, let’s have fun slowly with the three of us. 02:52 S: Shit.. as if I could endure it at this stage! *starts to suck* L: Ahaha, a child just has to be first, huh. *bites down* S: Unbearable… Even though your blood was so weak before.. somehow your blood tastes like blood again. L: Even though the two of us are tormenting you… you’re aroused, right? Ufu, that’s why the taste of your blood has changed. 03:54 S: How is the blood here at the elbow… *bites* L: Ah~, bitch-chan, you’re looking more and more like you’ve barely just reached a place. That expression… ahhh… *bites and sucks* S: This is good.. even if you leave.. over and over again… over and over… I’ll revive you… as one of my.. kind. L: Ahaha, that way she’ll belong to Subaru-kun? How unfair~, but… if that happens then it might happen that you’ll wake up to a different feeling. As in someone stealing other’s belongings, ufufu. S: Tch, geez, there’s no other way… L: Ufufu, love is still unfathomable to you, Subaru-kun. Now bitch-chan… there is still no sign of anyone coming to save you. I’ll do more and more amazing things to you… let’s have fun. *bites* S: What “unfathomable love”? That kind of thing.. I don’t care if I don’t understand. I… will love you with my own style of love. That’s why… prepare yourself *bites*. Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations